zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cp kid
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RootFloatCream page. Before anything else, please take a visit to the page of rules and read through it. You can also visit the to talk to other users off their talk page. If it's empty, you can visit again later, or wait a while to see if anyone comes on. Finally, the Main Page always has something promising, like announcements of updates. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RootFloatCream (talk) 03:45, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Wikia content Ah, hello~! It's always nice to see a polite user on the Wikia. I hope you'll forgive some vagueness of the rules, I'm still figuring things out, and since the community to this Wikia isn't all that active questions don't come up as often that would remind me that they needed to be included within the rules. I have had sporadic intervals where I've gone slightly inactive for a few months, but I've tried my best to make sure things are still pretty tidy, even though it gets a little frustrating sometimes (recently, someone came on and tried to pretty much force us into removing all the fan content... and added deletion notices to a ton of the fan-made articles, so now I'm having to sort through the actual spam articles marked for deletion and the fan-pages.) Other than the fact that fan-content has to be ''actual ''fan-content of course, and not just imaginary things that don't exist in the community, there's not too many guidelines, although there are some articles I'm considering merging together as one, since I'm not entirely too keen on having articles fill the Wikia that are about animals made by BBR (all of which have no clear effort, crash games, etc. so can't even have information filled with them properly.) Fan-content also, obviously, shouldn't be placed in categories that have 'official' in them (most of these categories will have a 'user-made' counterpart to them where they should be placed.) As of right now, there are no restrictions to what should be posted on the Wikia in terms of fan-made things, for a lot of reasons (it'd be difficult to measure how popular expansions are, it could lead to quite a bit of hair-splitting, etc.) It's nice to know someone respects the decision that this Wikia has fan-made content. I'm not overly eager to change it, since that's just been the way it has been since the owner founded it, but my own personal policies lead me to have to create this petition sort of thing. Animal pages, preferrably, should be created with at least a bare minimum of text (especially if it's a user-made thing, it should probably be mentioned where it's available) and placed in proper categories. They should also generally coincide with the general layout of the Wikia, which usually includes the first section titled "In game that the animal/object/etc. is featured in" and then a description of the animal's needs and behavior in the game, repeated for all games it can be found in, and then often followed by yet another section where it describes a little information about the animal, such as how it acts in real life (although I generally prefer this information never exceed the length of the rest of the page, since the main focus of the article is the animal in Zoo Tycoon and not in real life.) Usually, though, this doesn't have to be included for the starter article, and can be added later. They should generally start in categories that include their habitat, whether or not they're official, type, and general categories describing that they are animals (such as Animals, Official animals, Mammals, Grassland animals, Zoo Tycoon 2 animals, Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals, African animals.) You could find examples of pages with proper layout in the Good articles category. As far as community goes, there isn't a whole lot of it. Zoo Tycoon reached it's peak quite a while ago, so it's kind of been dead for a while, and definitely long before I arrived. The most reliable/frequent editors I can think of are User:DeadMonkey8984 and User:Spinosaurus111. Most of our edits are often filled up by random Wikia contributors that float in, unfortunately, with sporadic visits at best by other people. This usually means that things are either very quiet or very stressful, and it also means that I'm often the one doing a lot of stuff. I love to see the community when it's active and friendly, though. I really hope that you enjoy it here and have a long and prosperous time on the Wikia. The more people that come to regularly work on it and help in any way, the closer we will manage to get to actually having a more complete and professional-looking Wikia. Thanks, RootFloatCream (talk) 04:52, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Ah, of course. Never be afraid to ask questions. That's actually a huge problem with this Wikia --- there are few pages pertaining to items and carts and buildings and things like that, even though they belong here. The ones that do exist can primarily be found in the http://zootycoon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Items] category. We also need NPC pages, but have few of those... I know that this Wikia has been a victim of a lot of warfare from various sides of the Zoo Tycoon communities. This seemed to be, in the past, a popular place to enact acts of aggression towards groups you didn't like, since members of many groups gathered here to contribute to the Wikia. The founding date of the Wikia would probably be the date the homepage was created. I know very little about promotions and such, although I believe BBR (User:Black rhino ranger)) was promoted at one point and demoted after vandalizing the Wikia. Important changes could include me adopting the Wikia I suppose, and a few occasions where I had changed the theme, but there's not enough information for me to gleam a whole lot that may have happened other than the several disputes that occurred here. As far as Zoopedia vs. Zoo Tycoon Wikia, I'd say it really depends on your preference. I'm used to calling it Zoo Tycoon wikia. In articles, it seems like it'd be best to just use "Zoo Tycoon wikia," though, since there's also the official Zoopedia which could confuse any new users.